


Secret

by AKA_SteveAngel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Daryl Hates his Family, Daryl is a Successful Business Owner, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Mention of Racism, Michonne is a Fashion Designer, Smut, homophobic slur, mention of suicide, mentions of physical abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_SteveAngel/pseuds/AKA_SteveAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl has a secret that only a few people know. One of them is his wife Michonne. Perhaps he will tell his boyfriend Jesus too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Secret Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this but also I have some idea of where I'm going with this...if that makes any sense.

_Daryl Dixon and his wife Michonne were sitting in the back of a black SUV, paparazzi surrounded the vehicle snapping pictures. Michonne sighed and slid closer to Daryl. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. “Don’t worry, babe. We’ll be home soon.” She nodded and looked up at Daryl. “i just don’t know how much longer I can do this.”_

~One Year Earlier~

Daryl Dixon was standing in his walk in closet, admiring the suit his wife had designed for him. Tonight was a big night and he needed to look better than amazing. As he stared at himself in the mirror, he zoned out. If you had told him that exactly 5 years after he got fired from his job that he’d move away from the small Georgia town he thought he’d been sentenced to die in, get away from his abusive family, own a multimillion dollar business, live in a huge mansion in Beverly Hills, and be married to a fashion designer, he would’ve kicked you right in the nuts. But that’s exactly what happened. 5 years ago, today. He’d been working at a small motorcycle repair shop near Atlanta. It took him nearly an hour to get to work everyday because he lived in the middle of nowhere in the woods. He hated living there. The house was small and literally falling apart. His father was a drunk and beat on the whole family, mostly his mother. His mother took it out on his older brother, Merle. Merle in turn took it out on Daryl. He shuddered as the memories flooded his thoughts. At the time Daryl was the only one working so him getting fired was a real blow to the family. He remembered laying in bed in his room, thinking about how pathetic his life was. He was 30, living at home, still getting beat by his family, had no love life, no friends. He almost took his life that night, wondering what was the point of living when he had nothing to live for. He got drunk that night, in preparation, to numb the pain. And he forgot. He got so drunk he forgot to kill himself. He took that as his wake up call. His second chance to change his circumstances and make something of himself.

In the middle of the night, a week after getting fired, he quietly packed his meager belongings into a beat up duffel bag and left home, never stopping to look back as he walked away from the only family he knew. He walked until he physically couldn’t lift his legs to walk anymore. He wound up in Atlanta. He slept on the streets for almost 2 months and he loved every minute of it. It sounds odd, yes. But he could sleep wherever he wanted, enjoy the stars and the moon and the cool city breeze on his skin. He finally landed a job at a custom chopper business. He discovered he loved building motorcycles even more than he liked repairing them. Within a month he was able to afford to pay rent on a place that he shared with a few co-workers. For the first time in his life he had friends, real friends. After 6 months, he started designing and building bikes on the side. After a year, he’d saved up enough money to open his own place. He’d even accumulated a larger client list than his employer. But he never forgot how he got started. He made sure to take care of the man who owned the custom chopper shop once he’d really made it. His business had grown from 1 shop in a broken down garage in Atlanta to 20 shops all across the country.

Tonight he was celebrating a big milestone for his company. His company, Dixon Custom Choppers, was worth $250 million dollars. Holy shit. Just thinking about that number gave Daryl goosebumps. Now here he was, in a closest that was about the same size of the house he grew up in, ready to go throw a big ass party to show off how much money he was worth. Daryl snapped out of it when he heard his wife Michonne call for him through the intercom. “Daryl, c’mon, we can’t be late to our own party.” Daryl gave himself one more look in the mirror before heading downstairs. Michonne grinned when she saw the suit he was wearing. “Wow, you really fill that suit out nicely.” Daryl laughed as he pulled Michonne into a hug and kissed her temple. “Well you know my body better than anyone.” She scoffed and pulled away from him. “Yeah, ok. Sure. Let’s go before I die of laughter.” Daryl followed Michonne out to the car and climbed into the back seat of his big black SUV. The fact that he had a driver still got to him sometimes. He liked riding his motorcycle but after a rabid fan attacked him while he was at a stoplight his team decided it was better if he travelled by covered vehicle. “I have a team. God, what an asshole.” He thought to himself.

In no time at all the car pulled up outside of the Chateau Marmont, the place where the creme de la creme of Hollywood had their big shindigs. What the fuck was he doing there? He slid out of the car first, holding Michonne’s hand as she slid out next. There was a red carpet, paparazzi, and people interviewing the party goers. After about an hour Daryl and Michonne finally made it inside. She turned his face towards hers. “I know you don’t wanna be here but this is your party. We’ll stay an hour, 2 tops, and then everyone will be so drunk we can sneak out and they won’t notice.” Daryl smiled and nodded. “You’re the smartest person I’ve ever met.” Michonne laughed softly and kissed Daryl’s cheek before they began making the rounds. Daryl said hello more times than he could count. He was hugging people he’d never laid an eye on before. After 2 hours it got to be too much. At some point he and Michonne had separated but he was now wandering around desperately trying to find her. He pulled out his phone just as he got a text message. “Saw you panicking, I’m already at the car :) -M” God he loved her. Daryl said goodbye to a few important people before heading out to the car. He jumped in and told the driver to get them out of there as fast as he could. He took Michonne’s hand and kissed the back of it. “You’re the absolute best. I’d die without you.” Michonne smiled over at Daryl and shook her head. “Nah, you’d be alright. You’re much stronger than you give yourself credit for.”

When they got home Daryl and Michonne walked into their home hand in hand. When they got past the foyer, Michonne kissed Daryl’s cheek. “Have a good night.” Daryl smiled and returned the kiss. “You too.” And with that they went to their separate sides of the house. That was the arrangement they made when they got married. People had always wondered why Michonne and Daryl never had a big wedding. Their relationship was highly publicized and people all over the world adored them and couldn’t wait for them to get married. Thousands of people had sent well wishes and presents when they found out the Daryl and Michonne were engaged. But no big to do about the wedding? They just went to the LA County courthouse, got married by a judge, and then texted their friends and family to let them know. They never had a big wedding because they assumed it’d be harder to hide the fact that their wedding was a sham. The only time Daryl had ever kissed MIchonne on the lips was the day they got married. Never before and never since and he never planned on it again. Just as he knew Michonne would never again kiss him on the lips. 

Daryl remembered flying home 3 weeks after the wedding, 1 of only 2 times he’d ever return to that shack in the woods ever again. The first time was to tell his highly racist family that he was married to a black woman. It also happened to coincide with his father’s death. Just before his father passed, he whispered something to him. Something he’d only said out loud once before. Something he’d only told one other person and something he’d only share once more. It was the reason his marriage to Michonne was a sham. The first person he’d told was Michonne, the second his father. The third and final person he told was his mother. That was the second and last time he flew home. His mother’s death was what brought home this time. Just before she passed, or at least it was right before he thought she passed, he whispered the same thing to her that he had to his father. The thing he knew would push his father and mother into the grave a little faster: “I’m gay.”

Each time he’d told his parents he said it, smiled, then got up and left. Daryl really had no feelings towards his parents. They were racist, homophobic, and religious, despite the fact that they were terrible people. Being gay was something Daryl struggled with until he met Michonne. Even though he wasn’t your stereotypical gay she knew right away. He had to hide who he was for over 30 years. It was hard on him. But he was sure as the day is long that he was gay. If fetuses had the ability to be self aware then he is certain he would’ve known from the womb that he was gay. And his parents were shocked when he told them. The only thing his parents hated more than minorities was gays. Daryl literally could’ve murdered someone and his family would’ve been ok with it as long as he wasn’t gay. He couldn’t wait to tell them. There had been so many times when he lived at home that he just wanted to blurt it out but he knew he couldn’t. They would have kicked him out of the house or worse. Daryl didn’t take lightly the fact that if he had told his parents about himself when he was at home there was a strong possibility that he wouldn’t be here right now.

But now that he was in LA it was a little easier to be himself. But while everyone in LA is ok with the gay, the big butch motorcycle riding meatheads that make up his clientele would not be ok with it. Which is why he still kept it a secret. It’s why he married Michonne. It’s why he has talked publicly about possibly having kids with his fake wife one day. Daryl hated the fact that money kept him from being truly honest about who he was. There had been some close calls. One of them was Merle. Apparently when Daryl told his mother, she didn’t die right away. She told Merle. As soon as Daryl got back to LA Merle called him and asked him for money. When Daryl told him to fuck off, Merle said “if you don’t give me what I want I’ll go to the papers and tell them that you’re a little fag.” Even though Daryl could’ve killed him, he gave his brother what he wanted. He even made it official. He had Merle sign a contract. He would get $5,000 per month to keep quiet. If he said anything then Daryl would stop paying him and sue him for breach of contract. Even though Daryl knew he’d never get a dime out of his brother, the satisfaction of seeing him in jail cell when he was unable to pay was surely worth it.

One way Daryl got some release was by calling his good friend Tom. Tom ran a business that benefited Daryl greatly. Daryl would call Tom, give him a brief description, and then an hour later there would be a young man matching said description at his house. Tom was the only other living person who knew Daryl was gay. Daryl was a little weary since one of the last times he’d used Tom’s service the young man he’d sent over became slightly obsessed with him. Nothing a few thousand dollars couldn’t clean up. But still. Despite his reservations he picked up the phone and dialed Tom’s number. He always called Tom’s personal cell phone instead of the business phone just in case Tom’s business got raided then Daryl could have plausible deniability. Daryl got annoyed when the cell went to the fourth ring with no answer. Mid way through the fifth ring Tom finally picked up.

“Hey, D! What’s going on?” Tom called Daryl D when someone else was around. “Not much, man. Just looking for a little action. What can you do for me?” “Well, D, I can do a lot for you. What are you looking for exactly?” Daryl sighed softly. “Umm, is Michael available?” Daryl didn’t like to make it a habit of using the same young man twice but he was too tired to think. “Oh, I’m sorry, D. Michael doesn’t work with is anymore.” “What? Since when?” “About 3 months now. He found himself a sugar daddy.” Wow. Had it really been 3 months since Daryl got laid? “Wow, well that’s unfortunate. Is there anyone you can suggest?” Daryl could hear Tom smiling through the phone. “Yes! Of course! We have a new young man working for us now. He’s 21, long brown hair, bright blues eyes, cute hipster beard, and is built like a god. I’m telling you, you could do your laundry on his abs.” Daryl chuckled slightly. “Ok, cool. Tell him about the deal before he gets here. What’s his name?” “Well his real name is Paul but everyone here calls him Jesus.” Daryl rolled his eyes a bit. “Alright, let me know when he’s on his way. And make sure he knows which door to use.” “Yes, sir, of course. He’ll be over right away.”

Daryl put his phone down and kicked his shoes off while he waited for his company to arrive. He was confidant that Tom would explain the deal to…Jesus. The name made him cringe a bit. Daryl’s father beat him “in the name of Jesus” on many an occasion. The deal was that Daryl would pay 10 times the young man’s rate in exchange for their ignorance of who he is. He never tells anyone he was at Daryl’s house and especially not what they did. He rings the bell at a back door (no pun intended) to alert Daryl of his arrival. Daryl is the only one who can hear that doorbell so he knows it’s a safe entry way. Daryl was getting a little restless waiting for the young man to arrive. He was about to call Tom back and cancel when he heard the doorbell ring. “Finally.” He mumbled to no one as he went down a back staircase to the door. He opened the door, about ready to scold the young man for taking too long when he saw his company standing there in all his gorgeous glory. “Are you Mr. Dixon?” Daryl could only muster one response. “Sweet Jesus.”


	2. The Secret Originated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Jesus have their first sexual encounter and both of them are having new experiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I have no clue where the fuck this is going. I'm just typing up some shit as it comes to me. There is some time jumping which will probably continue until I figure this shit out.

_Daryl furrowed his eyebrows and looked over at Michonne. “What do you mean?” Michonne sat up and took Daryl’s hand in her own. “I know what I signed up for, Daryl. I knew about you and I knew that we would never have a real marriage. And I care about you, ok? I really do. But I want kids. And if you’re not gonna allow me to become a mother while we’re married then I…I just can’t be married to you anymore.”_

~Four Years Earlier~

Daryl was sitting in a coffee shop with Tom, quite possibly his only true friend in the world. He confided in Tom. Told him things that he never dreamed of telling anyone. That’s why he knew he could trust Tom to help him out. “Tom…I need a wife.” Tom nearly spit out his coffee. “You? A wife? A female woman wife?” Tom knew about Daryl. He never officially told him but he also didn’t deny it when Tom questioned him about his sexuality. Tom is as straight as an arrow but he had finely tuned gaydar. Daryl nodded. “Yeah? What other kind of wife is there?” Tom shrugged. “A fish wife? But I think that means you’re married to a sailor.” Daryl laughed and shook his head. “Look man, I’m starting to get more popular and people are talking. Someone joked about me being gay a couple of weeks ago and I have never heard the word ‘faggot’ used so many times by straight people. I will lose everything if they know who I really am. Can you help me and be discreet about it? I need to be with someone who will agree to a very specific arrangement.” Tom listened carefully to Daryl and nodded. “I think I know an up and coming fashion designer who might be willing to acquiesce to your proposition.”

~Three Years Later~

Jesus stood awkwardly outside the doorway while Daryl stared at him, mouth agape. “Umm…can I come in?” Daryl shook his head to bring himself back to reality and stepped aside. “Yeah, yeah, sorry. Come on in.” Daryl stepped aside and watched as Jesus walked inside and stood just inside the doorway. Daryl shut the door and led Jesus up the back staircase to his large bedroom. Jesus looked around with wide eyes. “Whoa. This is definitely the fanciest place I’ve ever been in. And I’ve been with politicians in 5 star hotels.” Daryl laughed softly “Well, thank you. My wife decorated and picked out all the furniture. I just agreed to paint colors.” Jesus looked over at Daryl. “You’re married? To a woman?” He had a look of disbelief in his eyes. Daryl nodded. “She knows about me. I do my thing, she does her thing. But we take discretion about the things we do very seriously.” Jesus nodded. “Yes, Tom let me know about the arrangement you have with him and I can assure you that no one will ever know I was here.” “Good.” Daryl nodded and sat on the couch where his dalliances usually occurred. He didn’t like to have strangers in his bed. He patted the empty cushion next to him. “Come sit down.”

Jesus slipped off his jacket and threw it over the back of a chair before sitting next to Daryl. Jesus figured that Daryl was big deal based on the way Tom prepared him before his visit. But to be honest Jesus didn’t know who he was. His face was familiar for sure but his name was not. Daryl was very handsome though. Not like the guys he usually keeps company. Jesus is what they call a ‘high end escort.’ Because his looks and body are above average he gets more VIP clients like politicians and secret gay athletes and he gets paid more which means his boss makes more money. The athletes are usually OK but the politicians are all old and wrinkly. Jesus shudders just thinking about it. Jesus knows that he’s good looking and that he could probably have any guy he wanted, but the money he made far outweighed his wanting to have a good looking boyfriend. He figured that after a few years he’ll have enough money stocked away that he can ‘retire’ and get a real job and have a house with a husband, a dog, and maybe even a few kids. He chewed his bottom lip as he waited for Daryl to make his move.

Daryl licked his lips and swallowed. “So, uh, how long do I have you for?” Jesus shrugged. “As long as you like. Tom cleared my schedule for you. You must be very important.” Daryl smiled a bit. “I helped Tom out when he was in dire straits. He remembers that and is very grateful to me.” Jesus nodded and leaned forward, closing the distance between him and Daryl. “Well Tom is very good to me. And I want to make sure that I don’t do anything to mess that up. You have me for the night, Mr. Dixon. What would you like me to do for you?” Daryl was panting softly. He and Jesus hadn’t even kissed yet but the dirty, filthy thoughts filling his head were enough to push him over the edge. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Jesus’ lips. His lips were like heaven. So soft and full. His beard tickled Daryl’s face slightly. Maybe his scruff blocked it from being too ticklish. Daryl pulled back slightly and looked into Jesus’ eyes. The blue was somehow even brighter. Jesus licked his lips obnoxiously. “Mmm, delicious.” Jesus leaned in and began to kiss from Daryl’s collarbone up his neck to his ear. “I bet your cock tastes even better.” He whispered into the older man’s ear.

Daryl shivered. Whether is was from Jesus’ words or his tone he couldn’t be sure. He let Jesus push him back against the couch and he watched as the younger man slid to his knees in front of him. Daryl leaned up and kissed Jesus deeply. Jesus worked on undoing Daryl’s pants the entire time. Once Jesus had gotten Daryl’s belt unbuckled and his pants unbuttoned, he placed a hand on Daryl’s cheek before slowly breaking they’re deep kiss. Jesus smirked. “I love how eager you are. Most of the guys I’m with make me do all the work.” Daryl blushed a bit. “Well you’re much too beautiful for me to not take advantage of the time I have with you.” Now it was Jesus’ turn to blush. He leaned up to kiss Daryl once more as he pulled down the zipper on Daryl’s pants. He pulled at the older man’s pants, grateful when Daryl lifted his hips so Jesus could pull his pants down to his knees. Jesus slipped his tongue into Daryl’s mouth as he began rubbing his palm over the bulge in Daryl’s underwear. Daryl moaned against Jesus’ lips and pulled back from the kiss. “Fuck.” He mumbled against the younger man’s lips. Jesus laughed softly. “Mm, I’m just getting started.” 

When Jesus reached into Daryl’s underwear, to say he was pleasantly surprised was an understatement. He pulled Daryl’s cock out of the confinement of his boxer briefs and stared in awe for moment. Jesus never thought he could say a dick was beautiful, but Daryl proved him wrong. His dick was a work of art. It was long, thick, circumcised (thank Christ,) smooth, and had a slight curve. He leaned forward, unable to wait any longer, and stuck his tongue out, giving the head a soft lick. Daryl let out a long sigh and bit his lips. Jesus went a step further and swirled his tongue around the head of Daryl’s cock, letting himself moan when he tasted the precum on his tongue. He wrapped his lips around the head of Daryl’s cock and sucked softly before he slowly took the older man’s dick in his mouth inch by inch, moaning as he did so. Jesus didn’t usually enjoy blowjobs. He just viewed it as something he had to do as part of his job. But something about this was different. Maybe it’s because Daryl was really into it. Maybe it was because Daryl wasn’t calling him a dirty slut or any of the other insults that his usual clients called dirty talk. But fuck was this hot. 

Jesus started to bob his head a little faster, taking Daryl completely down his throat, swallowing around him. Daryl was a moaning mess within minutes. He began thrusting his hips up, shoving his cock a little deeper down Jesus’ throat. Jesus fucking hated that. Usually. But this time he couldn’t get enough. He wanted Daryl to fuck his throat mercilessly, make him cry and gag. Jesus couldn’t stop himself from reaching down and rubbing at his own erection. Blowing a guy never made him hard. What the fuck was happening? Jesus pulled back, letting Daryl’s dick reappear from inside his mouth. He stopped and focused on the head a bit longer before removing the member completely from his mouth. Jesus kept stroking Daryl’s cock as he leaned down and to lick and suck his balls. He wrapped his mouth around the left one, letting it sit heavy on his tongue. He looked up at Daryl who had his eyes closed tight, his eyebrows furrowed, and his mouth hanging open. Jesus moaned and let Daryl’s ball fall from his mouth before switching to the right one. After another minute he quickly started sucking on Daryl’s dick again. He moaned as the now familiar taste overwhelmed him. He stuck his index finger in his mouth and got it nice and wet before using it to circle and tease Daryl’s hole.

Daryl whimpered and spread his legs a bit wider. He almost never let a guy fuck him or finger him but this was most definitely the most turned on he’d ever been. He practically fell apart when Jesus pushed his finger inside him and immediately found his spot. “Fuck. I’m not gonna last much longer.” Jesus moaned. He wanted to taste Daryl so badly. He quickly slipped a second finger inside Daryl, letting the older man fuck his throat as he thrust his fingers inside his lover, twisting and hooking them so he hit Daryl’s spot. Daryl moaned and grabbed a handful of Jesus’ hair as he thrust his hips up. “Fuck…I’m gonna cum…oh god.” Jesus thrust his fingers a few more times and groaned as Daryl choked Jesus with his dick and came down his throat. Jesus slowly pulled his fingers out of Daryl as he licked and sucked at his member until he was completely soft. Jesus let Daryl’s flaccid member fall from his mouth, licking his lips and sighing softly. “Fuck, that was hot.” Daryl was so spent that he could barely talk. He nodded and turned to Jesus. “Do you want me to take care of you?” Jesus nodded and blushed. “I uh….I came. I barely touched myself. That never happens.”

Daryl smirked and shrugged. “Next time then.” Jesus leaned in and kissed Daryl softly. Daryl moaned when he tasted himself on the other man’s lips. “Fuck. That was the greatest blowjob I’ve ever gotten. Nothing will ever top that.” Jesus laughed softly. “Well I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. Is there anything else I can do for you?” Daryl shook his head. He pulled his underwear up and kicked off his pants before walking over to his dresser. He pulled out $2,000 and handed it to Jesus. The younger man’s eyes almost popped out of his head. “Mr. Dixon, this is too much.” Daryl shook his head. “I know. But think of it as a down payment for next time. And tell Tom I gave you a grand.” Jesus nodded and stuffed the money into his pocket. He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on, walking over to Daryl and giving him another kiss before showing himself out. Daryl pulled his shirt off and laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He fell asleep easily, his dreams still filled with dirty, filthy thoughts.


	3. The Secret Crush?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl decides to see Jesus again and starts to realize he may be developing a crush on his paid sex partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I feel like it should be a lot better than it is considering it took me so long to write it. I've just been spending so much time on JeffreeStarCosmetics.com stalking all of the beautiful things. Ugh. Hopefully I will get on a more regular uploading schedule after this.

_“What are you talking about? I never told you that you couldn’t have kids.” Michonne sighed deeply and turned so she was completely facing Daryl. “I know, but wouldn’t it look a little odd if ‘our’ baby didn’t look like you? You won’t divorce me so I can’t marry Tyrese. I love him and he loves me and I want to have babies with him. But I can’t do that if you can’t accept yourself.”_

~One Year Earlier~

The morning after Daryl’s first encounter with Jesus was interesting. Most of the time after Daryl had been with one of Tom’s boys he just went about his business as if nothing had happened. But something was different. Daryl couldn’t stop thinking about his Jesus. About his bright blue eyes, how his beard tickled Daryl’s skin, how his hair looked after Daryl had been tugging on it. It was enough to send shivers down Daryl’s spine. He was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Michonne and her boyfriend Tyrese entered. “Oh, good morning, Daryl. How are you this morning?” Michonne’s voice almost unbearably sweet. It meant she got some good dick from Tyrese last night. Daryl couldn’t stop the small laugh that escaped his lips. “I’m ok, Michonne. You sound happy.” Michonne smirked and Tyrese let out a laugh as he poured himself some coffee. Daryl quickly finished up breakfast and served everyone. The three sat at the kitchen table having light conversation as they ate. As soon as Daryl was done eating he put his plates in the sink. “Tyrese, be a darling and wash the dishes.” Daryl was gone before Tyrese could protest. 

Once Daryl had retired to his room he pulled out his phone and went to the calendar, relieved when he saw he had the next two days off. He plopped down on the couch and scrolled through his phone to Tom’s number. Was he going to do this? He’s never used one of Tom’s boys more than once. Except one time. And it ended poorly. But Daryl just couldn’t stop thinking about Jesus. He decided to send Tom a text. 

Daryl: Hey Tom. Is Jesus free tonight?

Tom: Jesus? Again? Glad to know that you were satisfied. He is free at 11PM. Shall I send him over for then?

Daryl thought long and hard. Did he want to open this door? His thoughts slipped back to last night, about how Jesus’s lips looked after sucking his cock. He could feel a slight twitch in his groin and he bit his lip.

Daryl: Yes, 11PM works for me. Remind him of the arrangement please.

Tom: Of course! He’ll be over at 11PM sharp. Thanks, Daryl!

Daryl sighed softly as he gently threw his phone on the coffee table. It was only 10AM so he had some time to kill. He decided he should work out, get some plans drawn up for a couple of choppers he needed built for a high profile client, and take a bubble bath. See, Daryl was pretty gay sometimes. He stood and changed into workout clothes before heading to the home gym. As he stretched, he did his best to push thoughts of Jesus out of his head until his arrival tonight.

~That Night~

At exactly 11PM, Daryl heard the bell for the back entrance being rung. He hurried down the steps, suppressing a large grin when he saw Jesus standing there. As if it were possible, Jesus looked even better tonight than he did last night. He was wearing tight black jeans and white tank top as it was unseasonably warm tonight. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his eyes seemed even brighter than before. Jesus flashed a smile, his perfect and blindingly white teeth showing proudly. “Hello, Mr. Dixon. Fancy seeing you again so soon.” Daryl blushed a bit and stepped to the side, letting Jesus in and up the steps to his bedroom. Damn, those tight jeans showed off his perfect ass so well. Jesus turned to face Daryl once they got upstairs. “I guess you were pleased with my performance last night? Tom told you never request the same boy twice.” Daryl blushed again, a little deeper this time. “Well when you say it like that it makes me sound like a dick. I’m just paranoid I guess that people will find out that I’m gay. That’s frowned upon in my industry. I’ve worked really hard to get to where I am and I don’t want to lose everything.”

Jesus nodded slowly. “So no one knows that you’re gay then? Except for like Tom and the guys that he’s sent over here?” “Some people know. My parents knew, my brother knows. Michonne knows.” Tom furrowed his eyebrows. “Who’s Michonne?” Daryl bit his bottom lip. “My wife.” “You’re…wife? You’re married to a woman? And she knows you’re gay?” Daryl nodded as he spun the wedding ring on his finger. “She’s helping to keep up the facade that I’m straight. Which I know sounds terrible but I’m doing what I have to to build my brand and leave a legacy.” Tom put up his hands almost in protest. “Hey man, I’m literally a prostitute so I am in no position to judge.” Daryl laughed softly and shook his head. “Well you being a prostitute shouldn’t stop you from judging shitty people when they do shitty things.” Jesus smiled softly and walked closer to Daryl. “So, you just gonna stand here complimenting me all night or are we actually gonna do something?” 

Daryl smirked and brought a hand up to caress Jesus’ cheek. He pulled Jesus’ face towards his and pressed their lips together. It was familiar. Yes, Daryl had just made out with Jesus last night but it was more than that. It was almost as if Daryl had been kissing Jesus’ lips over and over for centuries. Queue Daryl humming Fall Out Boy. Daryl pulled away after a minute and ran his hands down to Jesus’ zipper. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you today. I don’t know what it is about you.” Jesus smirked. “Hmm well maybe it was the expert and amazing way I sucked your cock last night.” Daryl blushed deeply again causing Jesus to laugh softly. “I was surprised you were done after the blowjob. Usually guys like you with big dicks can’t wait to shove it in something.” Daryl let out a laugh. ”Don’t worry. We’ll get to that.” Jesus smirked and leaned in to kiss Daryl once more.

Admittedly Jesus had been thinking about Daryl since last night too. He couldn’t stop thinking about his perfect cock. Fuck, Jesus was getting hard just thinking about it. He pulled back from the kiss much to Daryl’s dismay. Jesus took a couple of steps backward and kicked off his shoes before leaning down to peel his socks off. He pulled off his tank top and stood there in just his jeans. They were tight and sat low around his waist. He slowly undid the button and zipper and pushed the jeans down his thighs, moaning softly when his half hard cock popped out of it’s confines, and down to his ankles before kicking his jeans to the side. He stood there in front of Daryl, smirking at the fact that the older man’s mouth was agape and that he definitely had an erection. “Your turn.” Jesus said softly.

Daryl started by pulling his t-shirt over his head. Being shirtless always made him a little uncomfortable. He was in good shape but that wasn’t the problem. He had scars on his back from the beatings he received from his family as a kid. He was always self conscious about them. But he was doing his best to push those thoughts aside and he began unzipping his jeans. He pushed them down to reveal his tight boxer briefs. Tom grinned. “Mm, a man in boxer briefs is so sexy for some reason.” Daryl laughed softly and shook his head. “Well don’t get used to it cause they’re coming off.” With that Daryl pushed his boxer briefs down and kicked them to the side. Jesus whistled and licked his lips. “You have a damn good body for someone your age.” Daryl quirked an eyebrow. “Excuse me?” Jesus shrugged. “Well I figured you were important somehow so I googled you after I left here last night to see if you were famous and how old you are.”

Daryl nodded. “Oh, ok. Thanks, I guess.” Jesus smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. “So…what would you like to do me, Mr. Dixon?” Daryl walked over to Jesus and pushed him back onto the bed. He leaned down and kissed along Jesus’ neck down to his collarbone and over his chest. He slowly made his way down to Jesus’ crotch, skipping over his cock to kiss along his inner thighs, teasing him as he had teased Daryl the night before. Jesus moaned softly and arched his hips up a bit. Daryl smirked as he leaned down to gently kiss and flick his tongue over the head of Jesus’ cock. The younger man moaned and bit his bottom lip. “Fuck!” It had been a long time since Daryl had given anyone a blowjob so he was hoping he remembered his techniques. He used the tip of his tongue to lick the vein on the underside of Jesus’ member from the bottom to the top. Jesus let out a loud, almost surprised sounding moan.

Daryl wrapped his hand around the other man’s cock and started to stroke softly. While he was getting Jesus nice and worked up he leaned up and kissed his lips softly. Jesus was whimpering as Daryl kissed him but Daryl couldn’t tell if it was genuine or if Jesus was just putting on a show. Daryl shrugged to himself as he leaned back down and started to suck Jesus’ cock. Daryl had always found that taking the whole member down his throat at once instead of teasing the head was much more pleasurable to his partner. The moans coming out of Jesus’ mouth seemed to indicate he was right. After a few minutes Daryl pulled back, licking his lips before climbing onto the bed and sitting with his back against the headboard. “I want you to fuck me.” Jesus raised both eyebrows in surprise. 

“Well it’ll be awfully uncomfortable for you with you sitting like that.” Daryl shook his head. “No, I know. It’s just. I haven’t let a guy fuck me in a really, really long time, And I’m nervous. But I really want you to fuck me.” Jesus moved so he was sitting next to Daryl and gently kissed his lips. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you’re prepped and I won’t do anything that’s going to make you uncomfortable.” Daryl smiled and nodded. “Ok. Where do you want me?” “Lie on your back at the edge of the bed, legs spread, knees up.” Daryl chewed his bottom lip as he assumed the position. It felt so weird for him to be so exposed like this. Most times when he had these boys over he barely took his underpants off so having his asshole on display was weird. He watched as Jesus scrambled off the bed and got on his knees on the floor in front of the bed. He dug his nails into the bedsheets as Jesus licked over his hole. He’d had this done to him once and wasn’t sure if he liked it. But he certainly wasn’t gonna stop Jesus from doing what he was doing.

Suddenly, Jesus began flicking his tongue quickly over Daryl’s entrance. Daryl let out a whimper. He was sure he’d never made that noise before. He could almost hear the smirk on Jesus’ face. “Do you have any lube, old man?” Daryl sighed. “Bedside table. There’s condoms in there too. And call me old man again and you’re out of here.” Jesus laughed as he stood and walked over to the table, grabbing the lube and a condom. “Yeah right. You’d never kick me out of here…old man.” Daryl groaned. “Shut the fuck up and get back to work.” “That’s more like it.” Jesus kneeled in front of Daryl once more and coated three fingers in lube. He teased Daryl’s hole with the tip of his index finger. After a minute of teasing he slowly pushed his finger into the older man. “Are you ok?” Daryl’s eyes were squeezed shut. “Yeah, I’m ok. I’ll tell you if I need you to stop, ok?” 

Jesus nodded and continued pushing his finger into his…lover? Jesus wasn’t sure he could call a paying customer his lover. Once his finger was completely inside the other man he pulled it out half way and pushed it slowly back in. He took cues from Daryl, stopping when he heard the sharp intake of breath, and repeating his motion when he got a deep moan. After a few minutes he added a second finger. As he got both fingers about half way in, Daryl groaned. “Fuck, fuck…just… gimme a second.” Jesus leaned forward and kissed along Daryl’s inner thighs and used his free hand to lightly caress Daryl’s cock. “Take your time. Tell me when you’re ready.” After a few more seconds Daryl began to relax again and nodded. “Ok, keep going.” Jesus pushed his finger the rest of the way inside. He started to gently thrust his finger, smirking a bit when he heard Daryl start mixing in curses with his moans. Daryl looked sexy as fuck right now. Jesus would give anything to never forget the image of this hot older man squirming and moaning all because of Jesus. 

“Ok, I’m going to add another finger. Think you can take it?” Daryl nodded quickly. “Yes, fuck, please.” Jesus slowly added his third finger. Once all three were buried as far as he could get them, Jesus crooked his finger and brushed against Daryl’s spot. Daryl gasped and clenched around the younger man’s fingers. “Fuck!” “Mm, fuck, you’re so sexy.” Jesus thrust his fingers a few more times before removing them and standing. He tore the condom package open and quickly rolled it over his cock. “Think you’ll be ok on your hands and knees?” Daryl sat up and quickly turned over so he was kneeling, his ass pushed out and waiting for Jesus. “Fuck, yes. Please just fuck me.” Jesus grinned and poured some more lube in his hand, stroking his cock a few times to get it nice and wet. Out of the corner of his eye Jesus saw that Daryl’s closet door had a mirror on it. He chewed his bottom lip and moaned as he got an idea. “Ok. Stay on your hands and knees but turn to your right.” Daryl did as he was told and he looked up to see himself in the mirror. “Here?” He asked, sounding confused. Jesus nodded and took his position behind the older man. He laced his fingers in Daryl’s hair and tugged his head back gently. “I want you to watch me fucking you.”

Daryl groaned when his hair pulled and moaned and licked his lips when Jesus gave his command. “Fuck, do I like being dominated?” He thought to himself. All thoughts dissipated when he felt Jesus press his tip to his hole. Daryl chewed his bottom lips. “Go slow, ok?” Jesus nodded. “Of course. Tell me if I’m hurting you.” With that Jesus wrapped a hand loosely around Daryl’s cock and started to stroke him as he began slowly pushing into the older man’s tight heat. He got about half way in when Daryl reach back and put a hand over his wrist. Jesus knew Daryl wanted him to stop. Jesus stopped pushing into the man but didn’t stop stroking his cock. He wanted to make sure that Daryl got as mush pleasure as he did. And fuck was this gonna be good. It was taking every ounce of non-douchiness in him to not just say fuck it and fuck Daryl’s tight ass into next year. He wasn’t lying when he said he hadn’t let a guy fuck him in a really long time. From the feel of things Daryl didn’t even use any toys. 

After a minutes Jesus felt Daryl relax more around him. “Keep going.” He heard the other man mumble. Jesus continued to stroke Daryl’s cock as he pushed further into him. Jesus let out a deep groan once he was completely inside the other man. “Fuck you’re so tight.” Daryl bit his bottom lip and wiggled his hips a bit. He hissed in pain at first but that quickly changed into a moan of pleasure. “Just shut up and fuck me.” Jesus put both hands on Daryl’s hips so he could control his movements a little more as he started to thrust slowly. He was barely pulling out so Daryl could get used to the feeling. As Daryl’s moans got breathier Jesus started to thrust a little faster, pulling out a little more each time. Within a few minutes Daryl was used to having Jesus inside and he started begging the younger man to go faster, harder, deeper. Jesus obeyed and started to thrust harder, pulling out almost completely before pushing back in. Daryl gasped and arched his back. “Fuck! Right there!” Jesus adjusted his left leg so his foot was flat on the bed, angling his hips so he could hit Daryl’s spot with every thrust. He held Daryl’s hips tighter as he thrust harder and faster. He looked up at the mirror. The sight of Daryl’s mouth hanging open and one hand stroking his cock was too much for Jesus.

“Fuck. fuck I’m gonna cum, Daryl.” Jesus started to thrust a bit faster, trying to Daryl to climax first. A few seconds later Daryl clenched hard and tight around Jesus’ cock as he came, covering his hand and the bedsheets as a result. As soon as Daryl finished Jesus pulled out of him, quickly pulling the condom off and stroking himself a few times before he came with a groan over Daryl’s back and ass. Jesus was panting heavily. He didn’t even notice that his nails were digging into Daryl’s hip. Once he had the strength Jesus collapsed on his back on the bed. “Fuck. That was good.” Daryl smiled softly as he got up off the bed and walked over so he was standing next to where Jesus was laying. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Jesus pushed himself up onto his elbows. “Did you enjoy yourself too?” Daryl nodded and smiled. “Yes. Yes I definitely did. But now thanks to you I have to get a shower. And I know my ass is gonna hurt tomorrow.” Jesus plastered a proud smirk on his face. “And with every step you take you’ll think of me.” He leaned up and playfully nipped at Daryl’s ass cheek. Daryl laughed and jumped out of the way. “Well I’m gonna take a shower and then you can take one if you’d like.” “What? You don’t want to shower together?” Jesus grinned. “Oh trust me. I do. But I’m so not ready for round two.”

Jesus laughed. “Old man.” He watched as Daryl walked to the bathroom. Jesus furrowed his eyebrows as the light from the bathroom illuminated Daryl’s naked body. Jesus hadn’t noticed those scars earlier. He wondered what they were from but thought it would be impolite to ask since they barely knew each other. For some reason, after all the clients he’s had, the fact that Jesus didn’t really know his client this time was bothering him. He stood and pulled his clothes back on, deciding he could shower in the morning. He stood in the doorway of the bathroom and watched creepily as Daryl washed himself. He really did have a nice body for a man his age. Not that he was ancient. But he was almost double Jesus’ age. Jesus smiled as Daryl stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. “Hey I’m gonna head out, ok?” Daryl nodded and walked over to Jesus and pressing a kiss to his lips. Daryl noted that they were the same height and he liked that. “Ok. Thanks for a great night.” Jesus smiled and nodded. “Yeah, you too. Well you know how to reach me if you want to see me again.” Daryl smiled and walked over to his dresser and grabbing a wad of cash. He handed it to Jesus and then walked him to the door. He watched as the younger man made his was across the lawn and to the driveway. Daryl locked up and walked back to his room before plopping down on his back on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling as he replayed the events of that evening. He couldn’t push the thought of Jesus out of his mind. What was this man doing to him? “Fuck.”


End file.
